Paper Project!
by rie.tsukimaru194
Summary: Selami dunia origami-kirigami bersama ketua Konan di OK Club! Bersama Pein, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, dan Kakuzu, ayo jelajahi hidup mereka dengan versi Alternate Universe!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Naruto itu hanya dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Out of Character (OOC, maybe yes maybe no^^), Alternate Universe (AU)

**Other:** Selamat membaca..!

**Untuk sementara, saya akan mengenalkan tokoh-tokohnya di prolog ini dulu. Selanjutnya, tunggu saja **_**update**_** dari saya. Hohohoho ^o^**

* * *

**PAPER PROJECT!**

PROLOGUE

Suatu hari yang cerah di musim panas, kira-kira saat itu masih jam istirahat pertama, yakni pukul 12:30, di salah satu ruang kelas sejuk di Poku Ame Ame Kamen Rider Chou Gakuen(1), sekelompok murid yang terdiri dari murid siswa dan siswi sedang duduk dengan tenang. Tepatnya sih tidak hanya duduk, melainkan juga mengerjakan suatu pekerjaan.

Yakni……………………………………………………………………………….

ORIGAMI dan KIRIGAMI!

Mungkin kalian sudah banyak yang tahu tentang origami. Tapi, saya yakin kalau kalian belum mengenal kirigami. Kalian bisa mencari-cari situsnya dengan _search engine_ milik Oom Google atau kalau mau lebih cepat, cari saja bersama Tante Wikipedia.

Kirigami berasal dari kata _kiru_ (_to cut_) dan _kami_ (kertas). Seni melipat kertas ini dikombinasikan dengan menggunting. Lipat, lipat, lipat… Lalu, gunting di bagian tertentu, dan taaa-daa!

Oke, penjelasan tentang origami dan kirigami cukup sampai di sini. Selebihnya, kalian harus mencarinya secara mandiri dan terpadu..

Dan…!

Ruang kelas sejuk itu ternyata adalah _homebase_(2) anak-anak dari klub origami dan kirigami tersebut, atau biasa disebut OK Club. OK berasal dari kata origami-kirigami, karena kegiatan mereka ya seputar itu saja. Tapi, tentu saja nggak asal membeli kertas origami lalu dibuat sesuka mereka. Kegiatan mereka seru-seru dan sangat menyenangkan, apalagi kalau diselingi dengan bergosip ria (lho?), yakni menghadiri pameran seni origami-kirigami lokal, nasional, maupun internasional; lomba _easy origami_(3) antar kelas, sebagai sarana pengisi waktu luang bagi mereka yang tidak mengikuti _class meeting(_4); dan lain-lain.

Oh, iya, sekarang anggotanya terdiri dari 10 orang (termasuk ketua), dulu ada satu murid yang pernah ikut klub ini, namun dia sudah lulus karena mengikuti program akselerasi atau program percepatan. Dia adalah Orochimaru. Dia lulus pada umur 16 tahun. Rata-rata anak kelas reguler lulus pada umur 17 tahun, sebagian kecil lainnya 16 tahun. Orochimaru dulunya menjabat sebagai ketua OK Club, namun karena hal tadi, jabatan itu diturunkan kepada Konan.

Mari kita lihat karakter yang terdapat pada setiap anggota OK Club saat ini.

Konan adalah ketua yang bijaksana dan dapat diandalkan. Walaupun dia seorang perempuan, namun emosinya cukup stabil. Dia ahli dan memiliki bakat dalam seni origami, kirigami tidak terlalu diperhatikan olehnya. Dia termasuk anggota lama karena sejak kelas 1 SMA dia mengikuti klub ini. Saat ini dia kelas 2 SMA.

Pein. Dia baru saja masuk ke klub ini (dia juga kelas 2 SMA). Bisa dibilang dia baru belajar origami dan kirigami dan memiliki minat yang luar biasa dan semangat belajar origami-kirigami yang oke! Karena itu, dia lebih diperhatikan oleh Konan. Ketertarikannya pada origami-kirigami muncul saat dia menonton sebuah program televisi. Sifatnya tenang dan pendiam, namun mulai banyak bicara dan senyum saat melihat origami-kirigami.

Tobi merupakan satu-satunya anggota klub ini yang paling lucu (atau _annoying_??!) dan kekanak-kanakan. Kebetulan dia paling pendek tubuhnya dibanding anggota lain. Dia juga anggota baru dan saat ini dia duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Pekerjaannya di klub adalah melawak (lebih tepatnya _nge-jayus_); mengekor Deidara; membuat topeng yang sebetulnya telah menyimpang dari teknik origami maupun kirigami, sehingga sering diingatkan oleh Konan dan Deidara.

Deidara juga masih kelas 1 SMA dan malangnya dia sekelas dan satu klub dengan Tobi yang suka mengganggu dia. Deidara suka membuat mainan dan kerajinan tangan dari lilin mainan atau _clay _(akhirnya dia selalu membawa _clay_ di samping kertas origami plus gunting). Dia juga ahli dalam origami dan sangat menyukai kirigami. Namun, karena sifatnya yang teledor dan suka panik, dia (hampir) selalu gagal dalam membuat kirigami. Maka, untuk menempelkan kembali kertas yang tidak sengaja tergunting, dia menggunakan _clay_ yang selalu dibawanya. Hal ini diketahui Konan dan langsung diberikan senyuman 'aduh-gimana-sih?!'

Sasori ini satu-satunya anggota klub dari kelas 1 SMA yang lebih baik dan lebih normal. Dia suka menyendiri dan pendiam, namun ternyata di balik semua itu, dia memiliki hati yang bersih dan baik, serta kemampuan kirigami yang lumayan oke. Sering dijadikan inspirasi dan contoh bagi semua anggota klub, bahkan bagi anggota senior sekalipun…

Zetsu. Saat ini dia menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMA, dan dia juga termasuk anggota senior di klub ini. Namun, sifatnya yang suka mengamati sekitar, apalagi tumbuhan dan bunga, menjadikan dia penyendiri yang dianggap aneh, yah, walaupun pengamatan kecil-kecilannya itu menjadi inspirasi terbesar saat membuat origami. Tapi, untungnya dia punya teman baik yang bernama……

Kisame. Ya, dia adalah teman baik Zetsu di kala suka maupun duka (*back sound: owwwww..). KENAPA? Karena dia emang begitu. Maksudnya adalah, mereka berdua sama-sama senasib sepenanggungan. Mereka berdua memiliki hobi yang sama, ehm…meskipun objek pengamatannya berbeda. Zetsu menyukai tumbuhan dan bunga atau biasa disebut flora. Sedangkan Kisame sangat menyukai segala macam ikan, apapun! Sashimi, terumbu karang, ikan air tawar, ikan laut, dll.

Oh, ya, kita hampir saja melupakan Itachi!

Itachi merupakan murid kebanggaan di Poku Ame Ame Kamen Rider Chou Gakuen. Ya, wajar lah, dia ini murid terpintar dan tersantun di daerah perfektur Amegakure. Lewat olimpiade nasional lah dia selalu unjuk gigi, kemampuan berhitungnya yang oke punya deh! Namun, siapa sangka, dia amat menyukai origami-kirigami, bahkan mencintainya lebih dari soal-soal olimpiade apapun dan manapun…! Kemungkinan besar, dia akan menjadi saingan terberat dalam origami-kirigami dengan Konan karena meskipun dia baru bergabung dengan klub ini, dia juga memiliki sense atau bakat yang cukup lumayan dalam mengembangkan bentuk origami sendiri.

Nah, ini dia duo maut yang mengemban profesi rangkap: 1. Sebagai anggota klub, 2. Maskot saat expo ekskul di perguruan ini. Mereka berdua adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu. Hidan yang sok tahu dan memiliki hobi pacaran di depan pintu ruang OK Club sambil memanggul tongkat besi (entah untuk apa) sangat cocok bila dipadu-padankan dengan Kakuzu yang mata duitan dan berambisi demi UANG!! (*crring!).

Jujur aja, mereka semua ini sebenarnya ja'im alias jaga image demi mempertahankan keutuhan klub mereka yang hampir roboh dan rapuh. Itu semua disebabkan oleh ketua umum bidang ekstrakurikuler yang mengatakan (oh, lebih tepatnya **mengultimatum**) murid-murid yang memegang kendali kemudi atas ekstrakurikuler: "Kalau ada ekstrakurikuler yang tidak berjalan sesuai program, maka saya akan mencabut ekstrakurikuler tersebut."

"Oh! Seremm~~! Tobi takut~~!" serunya sesaat setelah sang ketua, Konan menyampaikan pesan dari ketua umum bidang ekskul.

"HEH! Jangan gelayutan di tanganku dong!" Deidara mulai sewot dan marah-marah saat Tobi menyambut tangan Deisara yang lagi menganggur _sebentarrrr aja. "Tau gini, gw mah ga usah sekolah aja! Udah ga ada pelajaran, eh… Si bocah-bikin-bete-abis ini malah gelayutan!"_ bisiknya dalam hati yang keruh dan mendendam hanya gara-gara satu orang yang annoying, huuuu~~

* * *

**FOOTNOTE:**

1 Kalau dialihkan ke Bahasa Indonesia, maka artinya "Perguruan Pok Ame Ame Belalang Kupu-Kupu".

2 Bahasa Gaoellz-nya: Tempat tongkrongan.

3 _Easy Origami_: Origami yang mudah dibuat, seperti perahu kertas, bangau, dll.

4 _Class Meeting_: Sejenis pertandingan olahraga antar kelas yang dilakukan setelah ujian semester.

* * *

**Haah, ini dia tokoh-tokohnya~~!**

**Saran? Kritik? Uneg-uneg? ** **Atau FLAME (asal memuat saran dan BERMUTU ya, jgn asal-asalan kalo berniat nge-flame!).**

**Akhir kata, undur diri dulu ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: RENCANA!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto itu hanya dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Out of Character (OOC, maybe yes maybe no^^), Alternate Universe (AU)

**Other:** Selamat membaca..!

**Horee..! \(^o^)/ Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya..! Dan terimakasih juga telah menunggu update-nya. Ini dia, saya persembahkan…(*drum roll) jeng jeng jeng…. Chapter 1! Oh, ya, chapter ini merupakan bagian dari **_**flashback**_** OK Club. Di **_**flashback**_** ini anggotanya masih 7 orang, bukan 10 orang seperti yang ditulis di prolog. So, selamat membaca! ^^**

* * *

**PAPER PROJECT!**

CHAPTER 1: RENCANA!

"MAAAA!!! DI MANA KAOS KAKIKU?!"

Teriakan yang menggelegar nan membahana seisi rumah mewarnai hari di awal musim panas ini. Seorang gadis kira-kira berusia 14 tahun menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, tergopoh-gopoh menggendong tas biru _navy_-nya sambil menjinjing tas olahraga putih.

BAATS!

Gadis itu hanya bisa melongo saat ada seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan menjulang tinggi di depannya, melemparkan kaus kaki putih bergaris hitam dan biru ke mukanya.

"Huunnh! Jangan gitu dong, kalo mau ngasih barang ke orang!" omel gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Eh? Abis berisik banget kamu. Ya udah, aku kasih kaos kaki kamu biar diem," jawab gadis tinggi lainnya dengan santai. Sesaat kemudian, dia cengar-cengir melihat adiknya bermuka masam.

"Konan, tolong ambilkan piring buat sarapan," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya di dapur.

"Iya, Ma," jawab Konan dengan patuh.

"Kak, ambilin kaos kakiku dong," kata adik Konan sambil melempar kaos kakinya dengan sengaja. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum iseng bin jahil.

"…………," Konan diam membisu sambil mengambil piring.

"Heh! Cepetan!"

"Yuki! Jangan seenaknya gitu, dong. Mana "kata ajaib"nya?" ujar ibunya dengan cepat.

"Oh iya, **tolong** ambilkan kaos kakiku dong kak."

"Ga, ambil aja sendiri."

"Lha?"

"Kan kamu yang ngelempar sendiri," jawab Konan sambil menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum.

* * *

Pukul 06.45 di stasiun kereta Amegakure.

Kereta cepat jurusan Perguruan Poku Ame Ame Kamen Rider Chou berhenti. Kebanyakan penumpang adalah siswa siswi dari perguruan tersebut. Sisanya pekerja kantoran, karyawan pabrik, dan pelajar dari sekolah lainnya.

Seorang pemuda berseragam hitam dengan lencana Perguruan Poku Ame Ame Kamen Rider Chou di bahu kirinya turun dari salah satu gerbong kereta tersebut. Rambut jabriknya yang dicat berwarna jingga dengan banyak tindikan di hidung dan bibirnya sempat menarik perhatian sekumpulan gadis yang satu gerbong dengannya.

"Kyaaa..! Siapa dia? Keren sekali~~!"

"…_'cause i want it now  
i want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and i'm breaking down  
i'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control..."_

Lagu "Hysteria" dari grup band musik "Muse" itu mengalun di _headset_ pemuda itu, cukup mewakili kata-kata yang mungkin (banget!) bakal terucap dari bibir sekelompok gadis itu. Yah, untungnya dia tidak mendengar secara _live_ alias langsung dari kelompok gadis tadi yang kelihatannya "haus". Hehehe :D

Pemuda itu langsung berlari cepat karena dia sudah terlambat untuk satu hal. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 06.49.

Namun…

GUBRAK!

"Aduh..!" pemuda itu meringis kesakitan,_"Kesandung apaan nih?"_

O'ow…

Ternyata oh ternyata, yang membuat pemuda ini tersandung adalah…….

Seseorang yang berambut biru jabrik, dengan muka yang 'duh-sangar-abis!' sedang membuat origami ikan hiu dari kertas berwarna biru tua.

(Author's Note: _Ihh…mati aja deh loe kalo duduk aja musti sambil ber-origami ria di tengah jalan!_)

Pemuda itu terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan kejadian tadi, mengejar bus yang tak kunjung berhenti,"WOOI!! BANG!!"

* * *

Sementara itu, di _homebase_ anak-anak OK Club…

"Jadi masih kurang beberapa anggota lagi ya?"

"Iya nih, Kak. Abis kata ketua umum bidang ekskul,'Tiap ekskul wajib punya anggota minimal 10'. Repot deh."

Siswa bertubuh tinggi besar dan berambut hitam kehijauan mendekati siswi yang berwajah sedikit kerepotan dan sedih. "Tenang aja, pasti nanti anggotanya bertambah. Saya prediksikan ada sekitar 4-6 orang bakalan masuk ke klub ini."

Siswi itu menengok terkejut,"Gimana bisa, Kak?? Wong pas expo ekskul aja cuma empat lima orang yang bertandang ke stand kita. Dan itupun akhirnya ga ada yang bergabung."

Siswa itu tenang sama sekali, sambil sesekalinya membuka majalah 'I Love Flora'. "Pokoknya aku sudah tau apa yang bakal kita lakukan, biar anggotanya nambah banyak. Jangan sedih lagi.."

"IYA! KITA HARUS SEMANGAT!"

Teriakan itu diiringi dentuman tongkat besi ke lantai.

"Hhhii….dan, Kak Hidan?!" pekik siswi itu.

"Ah! Sori, sori, hehe^^," ujar Hidan sambil nyengir kuda. Cengirannya bikin _ilfil_ atawa 'ilang feeling' si Kakuzu, teman sepermainan sejak SD-nya Hidan. "Ih, apaan, sih.."

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah datang sejak kapan?" tanya siswa berambut hitam kehijauan.

"Yaah, dari kapan ya, Bang Jet Su..?" kata Hidan sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku Zetsu, bukan Bang Jet Su atau A'a Jet Li. Udah lah! Jangan suka memutarbalikkan fakta tentang nama orang!"

"Oh iya, Konan. Soal ekspo ekskul minggu depan, jangan pernah pake nih dua makhluk Jahannam!" ujar Zetsu kepada siswi tadi sambil menunjuk Hidan dan Kakuzu. "Bisa-bisa anak kelas satu yang berkunjung di stand kita malah ngacir," katanya lagi sambil senyum licik.

"EH, SIALLL!" seru mereka berdua kompak, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Zetsu. Dan sepertinya Konan baru ingat dan sadar apa yang menyebabkan stand mereka sepi saat ekspo ekskul tahun lalu…

Di gerbang Perguruan Poku Ame Ame Kamen Rider Chou, pukul 07.15…

* * *

"HAAAH….. Akhirnya…hosh..hosh.."

Masih ingat pemuda bertindik, ber-_headset_, dan yang rambutnya berwarna jingga jabrik tadi? Dia baru saja sampai di depan gerbang perguruan ciamik ini!

POK!

Seorang siswa dari perguruan sama menepuk pundak pemuda tadi.

"Hei, Bro, bareng yuk ke kelas!"

Pemuda tadi masih mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan tidak karuan.

"Emm.. Siapa kau?"

"Pein, Pein, seperti biasa, kau ini tipe orang yang linglung di pagi hari, haaah…" kata siswa tadi menghela nafas.

_"Siapa sih dia ini?! Seenaknya saja sok kenal gitu, dan lagi, kok dia tahu kebiasaan burukku sih?" _gumam pemuda tadi yang bernama Pein dalam hatinya.

"Aaa? Dan juga pelupa, hmm?"

_"Hei hei hei! Aku benar-benar nggak tahu siapa nih orang! Yang jelas, dia benar-benar SOK TAHU!"_ Pein mulai merasa gusar.

"Hmmmph..!" Pein menghela nafasnya,"Dengar, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kamu. Yang jelas, aku punya urusan sebelum masuk kelas. Jadi, aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau tidak perlu bersamaku," ujar Pein, beranjak dari tempatnya berkutat sejak tadi.

"EITTSS! TUNGGU DULU!"

Seseorang yang aneh datang lagi dan menghalangi Pein. Dia membawa tongkat besi.

"Oh, Mas Hidan. Silakan tangani dia. Aku akan membuat strategi dari jauh."

"Oke _dech_, Kaku-chan!" Hidan mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

"…najis lo..," gumam Kakuzu kesal sambil menjauh dari Hidan dan Pein. _"Sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan yang oke banget nich!" _gumam Kakuzu sambil senyum-senyum.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang berambut hitam kehijauan, jangkung dan bertubuh besar, yaaak! Inilah Zetsu..! Asyik sekali dia jongkok (ngappaiin?) dekat tiang koridor sekolah itu, mengawasi pertarungan antara Hidan dan Pein.

_"Tahun ini sepertinya sedikit sulit. Walaupun punya peluang besar untuk merekrut anggota baru, aku pikir tahun ini memang dahsyat," _gumam Zetsu sambil memencet _keypad_ Blacberry-nya dengan cepat, men-_scroll_ sebuah dokumen siswa/siswi Perguruan Poku Ame Ame Kamen Rider Chou dari situs resmi perguruan tersebut.

**PEIN**

Nama Lengkap: Pein

Tanggal Lahir: dd-mm-yyyy

Golongan Darah: B

Alamat: Jln. Jalanjalanjalan

Keahlian: Bahasa Inggris, Taekwondo, Musik, Memasak

_"………..,"_ Zetsu merenung sejenak,_"Kayaknya ada celah nih."_

FUUUUHH!

_"Eh?"_ gumam Zetsu sambil menengok ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Psst…! Kak, sedang apa? Katanya mau menyusun rencana ya? Aku ikutan dong!"

_"Heeufff… Tumben dateng pagi, biasanya telat tuh bocah topeng monyet,"_ keluh Zetsu dalam hati.

"HEH, BODOH! Kak Zetsu dan yang lain sedang melakukan rencana A, hmm..!!" ujar Deidara setengah berseru sambil mengacungkan bentuk 'A' dengan jarinya.

"Yaaah~~ Padahal aku pengen sepengen-pengennya pengen ikutan~~"

"Ssst..! Tobi, Dei, kau diam dulu. Aku tidak butuh komentar kalian berdua," Zetsu berdesis. "Dan sebaiknya kalian berdua membantu Konan di ruang klub, dia sedang stress."

"Stress?? Kenapa?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Haaah! Udah! Kita ke sana aja!" Dei menarik lengan Tobi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Zetsu.

Tiba-tiba…

"UWAAAAAAAH!!"

"Eh? Sudah mulai toh. Hmm?" Zetsu menoleh ke arah "arena pertarungan".

Hidan memberikan serangan balasan ke Pein,"HIAAAAAAT!!!"

Tongkat besinya diayunkan ke arah Pein.

BAAATTSSS!!

"EH?! Jurus macam apa tuh?" Zetsu kaget setengah hidup.

SYAAAAATTSS…….!

"Hah?" Hidan bengong, melihat apa yang menangkis serangan tongkat besinya.

"SHOOT…," Hidan berdesis, kaget melihat kenyataan yang ada. Sedangkan Pein hanya diam membisu…

* * *

**Nyeheheh, inilah chapter 1.**

**Hmm...**

**_As usual,_ _read and review_, dan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi kritik dan saran..:)**

**_Jaa ne~~!_**


	3. Chapter 2: PEIN IN HIS PAIN

**Disclaimer:** Naruto itu hanya dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Out of Character (OOC, maybe yes maybe no^^), Alternate Universe (AU)

**Other:** HOYYYA!!! Akhirnya nulis juga chapter kedua!! Woohoo! Makasih yo atas review nya dan selamat membaca!

* * *

**PAPER PROJECT!**

CHAPTER 2: PEIN IN HIS PAIN…

"SHOOT…," Hidan berdesis, kaget melihat kenyataan yang ada. Sedangkan Pein hanya diam membisu…

_"…..Baru kali ini aku melihat hal yang seperti ini!"_ seru Zetsu dalam hati.

"Eh?!!" seru Kakuzu sedikit pelan di balik persembunyiannya.

Dua orang siswi yang berseragam hitam a la Perguruan Poku Ame Ame Kamen Rider Chou berdiri menengahi Pein dan Hidan. Yang satu menghadap Hidan dan yang satu lagi menghadap Pein.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, Kak Hidan," ujar siswi berambut biru sambil masih menahan tongkat besi Hidan dengan…….PEDANG-PEDANGAN DARI KARDUS!!?

_"Waah, kayaknya rencana ini gagal deh,"_ Zetsu bergumam sendiri.

"Ah, seperti biasa, karya agungmu menakjubkan sekali. Tapi, kok bisa sih kau melipat kardus, Konan..??!" Hidan menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Hidan….." satu suara yang berasal dari siswi di belakang Konan memanggil dengan lembut.

Yang dipanggil langsung deg-deg an.

"Sayangku… Kau ternyata di sini..!" Hidan hendak memeluk siswi itu.

BUAAK!!!

"GRRR…H! JANGAN ASAL PELUK GITU DONG! COWOK KEGATELAN!"

Spontan suara lembut tadi yang merdu berubah jadi suara alto yang mencekam jiwa, menghujam hati seorang lelaki..

"Aaa…ampun, say..," ujar Hidan memelas sambil bersungut-sungut, memegang wajah tampannya (Hidan yang bilang, lho) karena dipukul suling pacarnya. "Ewwh, weeeh, jangan ngatain aku kegatelan dong, kesannya gimanaaa gitu. Kata-katamu menikam hatiku deh, ughh..!"

"Dan lagi, harusnya Kakak tidak bersikap seperti ini. Saya tidak suka. Apalagi pakai rencana segala, membawa nama organisasi dengan rencana keji seperti ini," ujar Konan dengan tenang, namun sedikit intonasi yang memuncak: **Agak** marah.

_"Mampus gw! Laknat tuh mereka berdua! Bocah topeng monyet sama si pirang! Pasti mereka ngasih tau ke Konan pas ke ruang klub!"_ amuk Zetsu dalam hati sampai-sampai meremas blackberry-nya yang bersarung hijau neon.

"Oh, ya, Tayuya, tolong ajak bicara dengan Kak Hidan soal ini. Aku masih punya urusan, nih," kata Konan beranjak pergi.

"Haha, _no problem_. Kalo perlu, gw ceramahin dia berjam-jam! Hmmm!!!" siswi tadi (yang ternyata pacarnya Hidan) alias Tayuya sudah siap sedia satu bogem penuh plus ayunan ekstra dari sulingnya…! Nyahahah!

Pein hanya bisa diam melihat mereka bertiga. Antara realita, cinta, dan sarkastisme..

Konan yang berjalan, melewati Pein, hanya memandang wajah laki-laki bertindik itu sebentar, lalu memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, sial, aku juga ada urusan. Jadi aku nggak bisa lama-lama di sini. Apalagi kalian lagi pacaran…," kata Pein hendak pergi dengan cuek, mengikuti gaya Konan tadi. Biar bisa kabur dengan mulus, pikirnya.

Tapi, ogh, malang banget! Pein ditodong lagi sama Kakuzu. Akhirnya, dia keluar juga dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Tak ada Hidan, Kakuzu pun jadi!" teriak Kakuzu dengan mata berbinar-binar. _"Aa..! Akhirnya aku bisa juga! Bosen tau nunggu di semak belukar nggak jelas itu!"_ seru Kakuzu dalam hati saking kegirangannya.

Hidan dan Tayuya asyik berpacaran. Merangkul, memeluk, lalu…..

OH, OKE OKE!!! KITA STOP BAGIAN SINI!

Mungkin Pein langsung bergidik dan gemetaran takut. Tapi, kalau kalian berpikir begitu, kalian salah BESAR! SEBESAR HURUF-HURUF YANG DI-CAPS LOCK INI!

Tunggu, tapi mungkin aja kalian benar. Sebenar-benarnya opini, tapi kalo faktanya salah, kalian akan salah dan tetap salah. Oke? Oke? Deal!

Nah…!

JADI….

Kakuzu tetap memelototi mata Pein yang datar, tenang, setenang jiwanya yang kalem dan _cool_ abis itu. Sampai akhirnya satu dua (bahkan lima…) siswi perguruan itu yang baru datang ke sekolah langsung terpana dengan pesona anggunnya, eh, tampannya wajah Pein, meskipun telah ditusuk berbagai macam tindikan, jarum, eh, entahlah apa itu namanya. Yang jelas, siswi-siswi tadi sampai satu menit (ya, satu menit!) memandang anugrah Ilahi yang indaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah banget bagi mereka… Sehabis itu, mereka melenggang masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah sambil bergosip ria tentang gantengnya Pein dan jeleknya pelototan Kakuzu yang nggak banget itu.

Haaaaaaah…!

Pein mulai membuka rahangnya, bukan untuk menerkam Kakuzu kok, tenang, tenang! Dia cuma mau ngomong,"Kalian maunya apa? Nodong-nodong orang yang kalian sendiri sebenarnya ga tau. Jangan macem-macem deh!"

Wah wah, hati-hati, Bung Kakuzu.

Spontan, Hidan dan Tayuya yang lagi asyik banget melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai pasangan aneh ini menengok ke arah Pein.

"Gw ada urusan. Permisi."

Pein masuk ke gerbang sekolah dengan meninggalkan empat kata tadi. Ironis…

Pein? Tu..tungguuu!! Mungkin itulah yang bakal diteriakkan para anggota OK Club yang hendak merekrut (dengan pembantaian dan pemaksaan) dirinya yang siapa tahu bisa memajukan dunia perorigamian dan perkirigamian lewat organisasi kecil-kecilan ini.

Tapi….

Cukup sudah.

Rencana mereka untuk merekrut anggota baru bagi OK Club habis sudah..! Pupus! Hancur! Tercabik lagi!

Pein, siswa berusia 16 tahun, kelas XI IPA 1 di Perguruan Poku Poku Ame Kamen Rider Chou, bertampang berandalan namun membuat para cewek bergelimpangan di sebagian besar jalan-jalan raya perfektur Amegakure karena pingsan melihat ketampanannya, GAGAL DITAKLUKKAN oleh beberapa anggota OK Club, yakni Hidan sebagai "Eksekutor", Kakuzu merangkap sebagai "Eksekutor(1)" dan "Pengamat" (mungkin lebih tepatnya "Penonton" dan "Suporter"), dan Zetsu sebagai "Boss" dan "Pengatur Strategi Jarak Jauh".

Tapi, setelah Konan dan Tayuya datang sebagai "Wasit", Zetsu dapat dipastikan akan masuk ke BSH(2) gara-gara "bocah topeng monyet" a.k.a. Tobi dan "si pirang" a.k.a. Deidara. Cukup sudah! Mungkin itu yang bakal dikatakan Zetsu untuk Tobi dan Deidara, wabil khusus untuk Si Tobi. Ckckck… Kasihan kau.

Tapi, yang pasti, mereka bakal melakukan rencana lagi, lagi, dan lagi.. Nggak cukup satu rupanya!

Dan…

Setelah kepergian (dan gagalnya rencana tadi) Pein, Zetsu yang daritadi jongkok dekat tiang koridor tiba-tiba merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

Zetsu sebenarnya punya masalah pada bagian pencernaannya alias perut. Dia bakal merasa sakit perut bila melihat kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya. Dan gagalnya rencana merekrut anggota baru itu telah menjadi sumber utama masalah sakit perutnya saat ini.

"Uggh..," Zetsu mengerang sakit sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Oom? Udah penuh tuh."

Zetsu spontan kaget, dong. Dan saat dia melihat wajah orang yang menyeletuk dirinya….

"Sialan, lu!"

Pein akhirnya bisa masuk ke sekolah, yaaah, walaupun mesti mengalami halangan nggak jelas tadi..

_"Haah! Udah jam segini lagi! Sial..! Bisa dihajar abis nih gw!"_ seru Pein dalam hati. Jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 07.25, lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Pein terus berlari, dan akhirnya dia sampai di suatu tempat di dekat ruang guru, ruang yang berada di paling ujung koridor lantai dasar. Banyak siswa siswi perguruan itu yang berlalu-lalang di koridor itu. Dia melirik-lirik tanpa gaya yang mencurigakan, lalu menyusuri lorong sempit dan gelap di belakang ruang guru setelah melihat tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Banyak meja serta kursi yang sudah rusakmenghiasi lorong itu, membuat sesak dan menjadi sarang debu maupun tongkrongan Mister Laba-laba dan kawan-kawannya. "Ehem," Pein berdeham kecil karena debu-debu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

_"Beberapa langkah lagi, ah! Itu mereka!"_

Pein menghampiri sekelompok siswa. Jumlahnya ada tiga orang. Yang satu berdiri, satunya jongkok, dan yang satu lagi duduk di atas meja.

"Hei, tumben baru dateng. Udah 10 menitan nih kita-kita di sini," kata salah seorang siswa yang berambut abu-abu dan diikat ekor kuda sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya.

"Haah, biasa lah, kesiangan nih gw," jawab Pein dengan santai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Nih, rokok," siswa yang sedang berjongkok di sebelah Pein langsung menawarkan rokok putih yang berstrip hijau. Kelihatannya rokok itu jenis "light". Bentuknya panjang dan _slim_.

"Nggak usah, tadi udah," Pein menolak dengan suara diparaukan supaya tidak ketahuan kalau dia berbohong.

"Ah, belom aja lu, ngaku-ngaku segala," celetuk siswa tadi. "Mulut lu wangi permen."

"Gw pake _spray_."

"Oh? Ada ya lu? Bagi dong!" tukas siswa yang berdiri. Dia langsung berjongkok memandangi Pein. "Punya gw habis."

"Oh, iya. Ada sesuatu yang harus gw kasih tau ke lu," potong siswa yang berkacamata tadi, turun dari meja yang terus didudukinya daritadi. "Tapi cuma gw sama lu," katanya sambil mengisyaratkan dua temannya untuk pergi. Dua temannya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan pergi.

Akhirnya, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di lorong sempit itu.

Pein mulai angkat bicara.

"Kalo masih ngungkit-ngungkit masalah itu, jangan sekarang deh, gw lagi puyeng banget."

Siswa berkacamata itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Pein. Kedua mata yang tersamar oleh kacamatanya menatap tajam Pein, namun lima detik kemudian dia menatap lembut.

"Gw tau apa mau lu," katanya. Dia melangkah mundur untuk mengambil nafas.

"Apa?" tanya Pein dengan tegas. "Gw nggak mau ngalamin hal itu lagi. Sakit gw. Nggak sanggup."

"Gw nggak bermaksud membuat lu sakit dan kecewa. Gw cuma pengen ngebantuin lu."

"Nggak, Kabuto, gw nggak mau ngerepotin lu."

"Nggak, gw nggak keberatan," Kabuto tersenyum kecil dan terpaksa. "Gw juga udah pernah ngalamin rasanya dihempaskan cinta. Jadi gw tau apa yang musti lu lakuin."

"Gw udah tau, kok," Pein masih menolak.

Kabuto menyeka keringatnya. Maklum lah, di lorong itu sempit.

"Masalahnya, gw lagi pengen sendiri aja. Gw nggak kepengen kecewa lagi," Pein menunduk sambil menghela nafas. "Haaah, andai aja gw ga pernah ketemu dia dan mencintai dia.."

"Pein…" Kabuto hanya bisa memandangi temannya dengan sedih.

**KRRRRIINNGGG!!!!**

Kabuto langsung berbalik meninggalkan lorong sempit itu, membiarkan temannya berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya soal masalah yang menimpa dirinya. Berjalan, dan terus berjalan.

"Ah," Kabuto menengok ke belakang, ke arah Pein,"Kalo butuh bantuan gw, sms aja."

Pein hanya diam, sedangkan Kabuto tetap tersenyum, berusaha menyemangati temannya yang kesusahan itu.

"Udah bel tuh. Mau dikeluarin Miss Shizune?"

Pein hanya tersenyum kecil, berjalan gontai, mengikuti Kabuto dari belakang. "Mau aja, gw nggak tahan suaranya yang melengking gitu. Kayak apaan aja."

"Heheheh! Kurang ajar juga lu!" Kabuto menepuk bahunya Pein. "Duh!"

* * *

Di ruang OK Club…

Terlihat seorang siswa berambut pirang memohon-mohon pada seorang siswi berambut biru tua yang sedang asyik membuat origami.

"Emm, jadi gimana kalau Kak Konan ngebantuin kami, nge-_cover_ lah istilahnya…" kata siswa pirang tadi.

"Hah?" Konan memandang heran siswa pirang itu. "Kamu kan nggak salah, Dei-chan. Yang salah itu mereka bertiga."

"Ta..tttaa..ppi…tapi, mereka bertiga, un, kayaknya mau nabokkin kita deh, Kak," ujar Tobi sambil memandangi topeng spiralnya. Dipakai, dilepas, dipakai, dan seterusnya.

"JANGAN NGIKUTIN GAYA GW, UN!" semprot Deidara.

Yang diteriakkin malah cengar-cengir. "Hehehe, _peace, man!_"

Konan langsung berpikir. Otak cerdiknya ditambah sifatnya yang suka menolong membuat dia menjadi tempat berlabuhnya dua bocah kelas satu SMA ini bila mau curhat. Ehem, ralat, kalo mereka mau ditabok senior di klub mereka.

Baru saja Konan hendak membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba pintu mereka dibanting seseorang, diiringi dentuman tongkat besi dan teriakan anarkis a la demo depan gedung DPR/MPR. Tau lah siapa dia..

"WOIII, BOCAH TOPENG MONYET! BOCAH PIRANG! MANA RASA HORMAT LU?!!!"

Spontan, Konan langsung terbelalak matanya.

_"Aduh! Kayaknya omelan Tayuya nggak ngaruh ke Kak Hidan deh…"_ ujar Konan dalam hati.

"HIII…HII….." Tobi dan Deidara berpelukan, ketakutan mereka berbuah kenyataan. Dan mimpi untuk diselamatkan Konan agaknya masih belum berbunga…

* * *

(1) Eksekutor= Pelaksana hukuman atau apapun itulah! Yang jelas, bukan dalang dibalik sandiwara, nyahahah!

(2) BSH= Barisan Sakit Hati, ini bukan istilah karangan saya. Cari aja di Google..!

* * *

**waaah, akhirnya nulis juga chapter 2, hihihi:D**

**alhamdulillah~~(^ u ^)**

**thanks bwt luna yang udah ngasih ide bwt penodongan tayuya ke hidan, hohoho:D**

**dan thanks juga bwt si 'ehem' atas curhatnya yg menginspirasi 'luka' pein.**

**_keep reading and stay tuned _bersama saya, 194, wokeee??**


	4. Chapter 3: RAHASIA

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Out of Character (OOC, maybe yes maybe no^^), Alternate Universe (AU)

**Summary: **Setelah kegagalan Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu dalam merekrut Pein untuk menjadi anggota OK Club, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat rencana lagi. Deidara dan Tobi yang udah terlanjur kesal (dan merasa tersakiti) menyebut mereka bertiga sebuah kelompok trio yang bernama **"Ih, kaku zehh..!"**. Sangat _absurd_ dan aneh…

* * *

**PAPER PROJECT!**

CHAPTER 3: RAHASIA

Bel tanda masuk jam pelajaran pertama dimulai pada pukul 07.30 dan sudah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya hingga membuat gatal mendadak tiap pasang kuping para siswa/siswi Peguruan Poku Ame Ame Kamen Rider Chou.

Di koridor lantai satu dekat tangga…

"Pein!"

Seseorang memanggil Pein dan Kabuto yang sedang berjalan sedikit santai. Mereka berdua hendak naik ke lantai dua untuk mengikuti pelajaran Bahasa Inggris oleh Miss Shizune.

Orang itu mengejar mereka berdua hingga terengah-engah.

"Tungguin gue…hosh..hosh…," kata orang itu yang ternyata seorang siswa juga. Dia langsung menepuk bahu Pein begitu dia berhasil mengejarnya. Kabuto hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sedangkan Pein hanya diam melihat siswa itu dan membiarkannya mengoceh tentang Miss Shizune, guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang cerewet minta ampun. Kadang Pein menanggapinya dengan "hmm.." atau hanya mengangguk saja.

"Lu habis ngapain?" akhirnya Pein mulai bicara.

"Emm, abis main bola tadi. Gila! Tadi muka gue kena bola lima kali! Sialan tuh anak kelas sepuluh! Kecil-kecil _wasabi_(1), euy! Jago pisan nendangnya, nee~~! Ampe kena muka gue lagi! Siaauull!!!"

Weh, weh, weh… logatnya nyampur aduk, Bok! Ada Betawi, Sunda, sama Jepang pula! Duh! Darimana pula dia dapat logat itu??

"HAH?!" Pein menanggapi jawaban siswa itu dengan muka cengo yang asli banget, belum pernah dilihat satu cewek manapun! Tapi, pastinya bikin klenger kaum hawa yang naksir abizzztt sama cowok keren satu ini.

"Iyo! Lha wong aku langsung puyeng ora karuan!"

Nah, sekarang pake logat Boso Jowo alias Bahasa Jawa. "Ampun deh.." pikir Kabuto sambil tertawa kecil.

Sebenarnya, tipe orang kayak gini harusnya udah bikin Pein ngibrit saking ceriwisnya nih orang. Tapi, entah kenapa kayaknya Pein lagi dirundung _mood_ yang bete berlebih hingga membuat lesu tak berdaya.

Ditambah lagi, dia sedang bersama Kabuto, dia ya nggak bisa lari begitu aja.

"Lu sebenarnya orang mana sih?" gantian Kabuto yang nanya.

"Jepang, lah! Aya' aya' wae?"

Spontan, Pein dan Kabuto menghela nafas berbarengan.

* * *

Ruang kelas XI IPA 2.

"Kak Konan!"

"Ah? Kalian berdua? Ada apa?" Konan menengok ke arah pintu kelas.

"Psst..! Itu 'kan anak kelas sepuluh? Yang berambut pirang diikat model _ponytail_(2) itu kalo nggak salah Deidara kan?" bisik salah satu teman Konan ke yang lain.

"Iya..! Manisnya, kyaaa!" bisik yang lain.

"Hey, jangan gitu," ujar Konan tiba-tiba. Yang lain langsung membungkam mulutnya. "Dei-chan, Tobi, sini, jangan berdiri di depan pintu."

"Ah..! Tidak, kami di sini saja. Kita mengobrol di luar saja, Kak!" ujar Deidara cepat-cepat.

Tobi yang ada di samping Deidara langsung mengangguk cepat, mengikuti irama bicara Deidara.

"Hei, permisi, kami tidak bisa lewat, nih!"

"Jangan berdiri di sini, dong."

Ternyata di belakang Deidara dan Tobi ada beberapa siswa yang hendak memasuki kelas Konan.

"Ewpp.. Maaf, Kak. Hehe," kata Tobi cengar-cengir. Deidara juga ikutan cengar-cengir.

"Owhh… Ya ampun~~ Deidara lucu banget sich cengirannya~~ Aww..." teman-temannya Konan spontan mencair (melting lah!) melihat lucunya atau imutnya atau…apanyalah yang bikin Deidara terlihat "lucu-benget-sich".

"Geez…" desis Konan sambil menghampiri Deidara dan Tobi yang sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Cuma beda berapa meter sih dari pintu. Tetep deeeh, adek kelas sih, entah segan atau takut sama kakak kelas, yang jelas muka mereka udah _blushing_, malu-malu kucing gitu…

"Emm, gini Kak. Sebenernya sih cuma pengen minta tolong. Tapi, emm, duh, gini maksudnya, Kak.." Tobi mulai angkat bicara.

"Err..ya..? Mau minta tolong apa?"

"Emm, maksudnya gini, Kak. Aku bukannya manja atau kenapa-napa. Tapiii… maksudnya, aku nggak suka dan nggak tenang kalo Kak Hidan sama Kak Zetsu.."

"Kak Kaku Kakuzu juga!" spontan Deidara berseru.

"Kaku Kakuzu? Eh? Sejak kapan namanya berubah gitu? Ya udah, aku tahu kok maksud omongan kalian. Kalian mungkin merasa nggak nyaman ya sama mereka?"

Owww, baik banget sih Kak Konan~~ ^w^

"Iya, Kak. Soalnya mereka bertiga gitu banget sih. Suka nyuruh-nyuruh, suka marah-marah.." ujar Tobi cepat-cepat.

"Dan itu yang membuat mereka menyebalkan," celetuk Deidara.

"Hmm.. yah, aku tahu itu, dan kalian perlu mengerti beberapa poin dari mereka," kata Konan.

"Beberapa..poin?" tanya Tobi dan Deidara berbarengan.

"Yup!" jawab Konan sambil tersenyum, "kalian setidaknya harus tahu beberapa rahasia dari mereka. Tapi, akan kuberitahu cepat-cepat, keburu gurunya datang. Siap?"

* * *

Ruang kelas XI IPA 1.

"Hnnnaaaahhhoooaaamm…!"

"Heh, tutup mulutmu saat menguap," ujar Kabuto.

"Haaah, ngantuk banget…." Pein langsung menghantam kepalanya ke mejanya.

"Bersiap untuk tidur~~nyem..nyem…" Pein mengatur posisinya untuk tidur.

"Dasar…" Kabuto hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bundarnya.

Tiba-tiba..

**BRAK!**

"EH!" seru Pein.

_"Good morning, class!"_

Oh tidak! Miss Shizune datang!

"Sialan! Belum sedetik aja udah dateng tuh guru!" seru Pein dalam hati.

Tampang Pein yang udah gedeg setengah idup itu langsung mengumbar kekesalan Miss Shizune.

_"Why is your face so weird, kiddo__3__?"_

"Cih! Sok Inggris, padahal sama sekali nggak bagus logatnya," gumam Pein. "Malah dipanggil bocah lagi!"

"Ketauan kali kalo ngomong gitu," bisik Kabuto ke Pein.

_"You two, please come here,"_ ujar Miss Shizune.

**GLEK!**

Mereka berdua tersentak kaget.

(Background music: _~Wo'ow! Kamu ketahuan~_)

Mata mereka berdua beradu, mengeluarkan emosi dan merekapun bersitegang dengan tatapan "Ini-semua-salah-lu-pokoknya!".

Yaaah, akhirnya mereka berduapun divonis hukuman menggosok lantai toilet Pria karena tuduhan kasus "Bisik-bisik Tetangga". Ya ampun, hukuman klasik banget…

Di koridor lantai dua.

"Untung cuma kayak gini hukumannya," ujar Pein.

"Cuman???" Kabuto langung gondok.

"Eh! Gue ngomongnya **cuma**, ya, bukan **cuman**."

"Apapun deh!" Kabuto langsung buang muka. "Gue kan udah ngerjain PR yang dikasih Miss Shizune, percuma deh kalo kayak gini."

"Iya, iya. Tau gue," ujar Pein cemberut.

Mereka tetap berjalan dalam kesunyian yang luar biasa tegang. Nggak kayak biasanya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan melewati kelas. Dan tiba-tiba ada dua siswa yang keluar dari salah satu kelas.

"Pokoknya kalian tenang aja deh! Rahasia itu harus kalian ingat, jadi kalian nggak perlu khawatir lagi," seru sebuah suara.

"Kok kayaknya gue tau suara ini, deh," kata Kabuto dalam hati. Sambil menengok ke arah dalam kelas tersebut. Kebetulan pintunya terbuka lebar. "Oh, pantes, belum ada guru, sih.."

Pein dan Kabuto tetap berjalan. Terutama Pein yang tetap bersikap acuh tak acuh.

**BRUK!**

"Eh, sori," kata Pein.

"Aduh, maaf!"

Pein melihat sosok dua siswa yang…..

"Waahh…imutnya~~~!" teriak Pein dalam hatinya.

**. . . . . . . . .**

**"NO! SALAH SKRIP!! SEJAK KAPAN GUE NGOMONG KAYAK GINI!!!"** *ditampol sama pengisi suara Pein pake skrip yang dibacanya*

LANJUT~~!

"Aduh, maaf!"

Pein melihat sosok dua siswa yang agak familiar.

"Kok kayaknya gue pernah tau ya?" pikir Pein dalam hati.

"Um..iya, nggak apa-apa."

Pein hanya melihat dua sosok itu setelah mereka berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Kabuto, dengan nada agak kesal.

"Nggak, yuk," kata Pein cepat sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju tempat hukuman: Toilet.

* * *

(1) Wasabi= Sejenis tanaman yang tumbuh di Jepang. Akarnya biasa digunakan untuk bumbu masak. Rasanya lebih kuat dan pedas dari cabe dan lebih banyak menghasilkan uap. Wasabi memiliki kandungan alami untuk mencegah kanker, serangan jantung, asme, rakitis, dll.

(2) _Ponytail_ adalah model rambut yang diikat ekor kuda.

(3) Kiddo= bocah

* * *

**Yaaayyy \(^o^)/~~~!!!  
Akhirnya chapter 3, yosshh!!  
Akhir kata, mohon komentar, saran, dan kritiknya~~ :D**

**Oh ya, makasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan memberikan komentarnya ya :)  
Jaa ne~~**


End file.
